Yuri Lesson!
by MarooMaroo
Summary: Rin kebingungan tentang arti yuri sesungguhnya sampai pada akhirnya ia menanyakannya pada Miku. Miku yang bersedia menunjukkan kepadanya arti yuri langsung menyuruh Rin ke rumahnya. Warning : OOC-ness, Yuri, Lemon. RnR.


**Tittle : Yuri Lesson!**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Crypton Future Media and Yamaha**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC-ness, typos, Yuri, Lemon**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

Suatu hari, di sekolah Vocaloid nampaklah seorang gadis berambut _honey blond _dengan mata yang berwarna biru terang sedang sibuk mondar-mandir bertanya kepada orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Gadis itu menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut biru yang merupakan seorang kakak kelasnya, yang sedang duduk santai sambil meminum sekaleng jus jeruk.

"A-anu, Kaito-senpai... Apa Kaito-senpai tahu yuri itu apa?" pemuda berambut biru yang dipanggil dengan Kaito itu langsung menyemburkan minuman yang sedang ia minum. Kaito begitu kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan gadis itu, namun, nampaknya Kaito tidak ingin memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Ri-Rin-chan… A-aku tidak tahu yuri itu apa, jadi, lebih baik kau tanya dengan Gakupo saja ya," ucap Kaito kepada gadis berambut _honey blond_ yang akrab disapa Rin itu.

"Yaaah… kukira Kaito-senpai tahu." Rin pun menunduk sedih dan langsung berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

Di sana, Rin melihat Gumi, Luka, Miku dan Meiko sedang bercakap-cakap. Tapi, Rin sepertinya terlihat begitu frustasi karena ia telah menanyai mereka semua dan jawaban yang ia dapat masih nihil. Tapi, tunggu! Ada seseorang yang belum ia tanyai, yaitu Miku. Saat Rin ingin menanyai Miku, bel masuk kelas telah berbunyi dan terpaksa Rin menunda rencananya hingga jam istirahat tiba.

Hiyama-sensei berjalan memasuki ruangan dan mulai menerangkan tentang pelajaran kimia yang sangat dibenci Rin. Murid-murid lain sedang sibuk mendengarkan penjelasan Hiyama-sensei, dan adapun yang mencatat beberapa dari penjelasannya sementara Rin hanya sibuk ber-bengong ria di tempat duduknya. Hiyama-sensei menyadari bahwa ada salah satu muridnya yang tidak menyimak pelajarannya dengan seksama, lalu Hiyama-sensei pun memanggil nama murid itu.

"Kagamine! Kagamine Rin!" ucap Hiyama-sensei dengan suara yang lantang namun berwibawa." Sedang apa kau di bangku-mu? Jangan hanya duduk dan melamun saja, tolong pusatkan pikiranmu pada pelajaran."

"I-iya! Baik, sensei!" jawab Rin dengan terbata-bata.

Selama jam pelajaran Rin mencoba dengan keras untuk memusatkan pikirannya, namun gagal. Pikiran Rin melayang ke mana-mana sembari memikirkan tentang arti yuri sebenarnya. Ini ulah Teto yang dengan sengaja mengatakan tentang yuri tanpa ingin memberitahukan artinya kepada Rin!

'Sebenarnya yuri itu apa sih? Apa itu sejenis permainan ya? Huh, dasar Teto! Aku jadi dibuat penasaran setengah mati olehnya!' ucap Rin dalam hati sambil ngedumel.

Akhirnya pelajaran kimia yang begitu menjemukan berakhir juga seiring dengan terdengarnya bunyi bel istirahat.

Rin yang sedari tadi sudah tidak sabaran untuk menanyakan tentang arti yuri kepada Miku langsung berlari dengan cepat dan menhampiri Miku yang sedang berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Miku! Tunggu aku!" Rin berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan mengahampiri Miku.

"Hm? Ada apa, Rin?" Miku hanya bengong memperhatikan Rin yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan napas terengah-engah.

"A-anu... Aku ingin tanya sesuatu, apa kau tahu arti yuri itu apa?" Rin begitu _to-the-point _saat menanyakan hal itu kepada Miku. Jujur, Rin sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang suka bertele-tele dalam berbicara, walaupun sikapnya lebih polos—bahkan sangat polos dari murid-murid yang lain.

Miku mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit, dan seutas senyum kecil nampak di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kok. Datanglah ke rumahku jam tiga, maka akan kutunjukkan apa itu yuri kepadamu."

Miku pun berlalu pergi. Namun, Rin nampaknya senang karena pada akhirnya ia telah menemukan orang yang dapat menjelaskan padanya apa arti yuri tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekolah pun usai, Rin dan Miku tanpa sengaja berjalan berpapasan saat berjalan keluar dari pagar. Miku menepuk bahu Rin dan berpesan...

"Ingat, jam tiga ya!" ucap Miku kepada Rin sembari tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata kirinya.

"Oke deh!" jawab Rin sembari membalas senyum Miku dan mengangkat jempol kanannya.

Setibanya di rumah, berganti baju, dan makan siang, Rin langsung berbicara kepada kakanya, Len, yang saat itu sedang duduk sambil membaca buku paket matematika.

"Leeeen~ Aku ingin pergi ke tempat Miku jam tiga, kau jaga rumah ya!" ucap Rin sambil memberikan sebuah cengiran kepada kakak kesayangnnya itu.

"Boleh saja, asalkan jangan terlalu lama ya!" jawab Len tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetik pun dari buku yang ia baca. "Memangnya mau apa kau ke sana?" sambung Len.

"Aku ingin mengerjakan pe'er sama-sama, boleh kan?" ucap Rin berbohong.

"Ya, ya, baiklah." Len hanya mengiyakan permintaan adiknya itu tanpa mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Rin sedang berbohong. Lagipula Len tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Rin tidak mendapat pe'er apa-apa karena kelas mereka berdua berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Sudah hampir jam tiga! Aku harus cepat-cepat berangkat ke rumah Miku.' ucap Rin dalam hati. Ia pun berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

"Len! Aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Ya."

Rin berlari telah keluar sembari membanting pintu tanpa sempat mendengar ucapan Len.

**~xxXXXxx~**

Kini, tibalah Rin di depan pintu rumah Miku. Dengan perasaan yang sedikit tegang dan jantung yang berdegup kencang Rin mengetuk pintu rumah Miku.

Beberapa saat kemudian nampaklah seorang gadis manis berambut kehijauan yang panjang membuka pintu rumah. Rambut gadis itu dikuncir dua layaknya ekor kuda dan menjuntai dengan indah sampai ke pinggulnya.

"Eh, Rin. Ayo masuk! Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." gadis berambut kehijauan tadi—yang diketahui bernama Miku langsung mempersilahkan Miku masuk ke dalam Rumahnya, dan Rin pun mengikuti.

Rin duduk di atas sofa yang ada di ruang tengah sementara Miku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nah, cepat jelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan yuri itu!" tanya Rin tanpa basa-basi kepada Miku.

Miku hanya tersenyum sambil menahan tawa. Namun, setelah itu Miku berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Rin.

"Baiklah, ayo ngobrol di kamarku! Akan lebih nyaman rasanya jika kita membicarakannya di kamarku."

Miku menggandeng tangan Rin dan menuntunnya ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Sesampainya Miku dan Rin di kamar Miku, Rin langsung duduk di atas kasur bersama dengan Miku dengan posisi saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Baiklah~ Aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu yuri itu seperti apa," ucap Miku mantap.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan menjelaskan kepadaku tentang arti yuri sebenarnya?" tanya Rin dengan wajah polos.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat lemah untuk menjelaskan sesuatu dalam kata-kata? Jadi, kita akan ke prakteknya saja. Aku namakan ini sebagai _yuri lesson_!" ucap Miku dengan senyum sumringah.

"Yuri le—hmph!" belum sempat Rin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sudah dijatuhkan ke atas kasur dan mulutnya dibungkam oleh ciuman dari Miku.

Rin yang _shock _atas perlakuan Miku terhadapanya mencoba mengelak. Namun, apa daya, tubuh Rin sedikit lebih kecil dari Miku dan hal itu membuat Rin menjadi semakin tidak berkutik.

Rin terlihat begitu pasrah saat Miku mencium bibirnya, dan nampaknya ia juga menjadi sedikit terbawa oleh sensasi panas yang diberikan Miku terhadapnya.

Bibir Miku dengan lembut menyapu bibir Rin, dan di sela-sela ciumannya Miku berhasil menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Rin.

"Ngh..." Rin mendesah pelan saat Miku menjilati rongga mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain, layaknya petarung, lidah mereka mencoba memperebutkan posisi yang lebih dominan.

Miku lalu melepaskan ciumannya dari Rin untuk mengambil napas barang sedetik. Dilihatnya wajah Rin berubah menjadi merah padam sesaat setelah ciuman panas mereka selesai.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Rin yang sedikit bingung.

"Itulah yuri," jawab Miku dengan wajah santai. "Kau masih ingin melanjutkannya?" Miku menambahkan.

Rin termenung untuk sementara, lalu dianggukkannya kepalanya, yang mana membuat Miku sedikit terkejut namun senang bukan kepalang.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Miku langsung menindih tubuh Rin dan membuka bajunya satu demi satu. Dimulai dari sweater yang Rin kenakan, rok, dan bra milik Rin. Miku sengaja tidak membuka celana dalam Rin untuk sementara, nampaknya Miku memiliki pemikiran tersendiri mengenai itu.

Senyum Miku nampak sedikit menyeringai saat ia melihat tubuh Rin, begitu mulus dan putih. Dihisapnya payudara Rin sambil meremas bagian yang satunya dengan tangan kirinya.

"A-aah!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan kecil dari Rin saat Miku dengan sengaja menggigit ujung payudara Rin. Nampaknya Rin sedikit kesakitan akibat tindakan Miku, namun Miku langsung menjilati bagian yang ia gigit tadi.

Miku lalu beranjak dari bagian dada menuju ke bagian yang lebih rendah. Lalu, Miku menggigit ujung celana dalam milik Rin dan menariknya ke bawah.

Miku, tanpa perasaan jijik atau apapun langsung menjilati vagina Rin. Desahan yang kuat keluar dari mulut Rin sementara Miku masih menjilati vagina Rin.

"Aaah... Mi-Miku..." Rin tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya akibat 'servis' yang dilakukan Miku. Beberapa saat kemudian desahan Rin menjadi lebih kuat dan akhirnya Rin mengeluarkan cairan hangat dari vaginanya. Miku hanya dapat tersenyum puas dan menjilati cairan tersebut.

"Bagus, Rin..." bisik Miku sambil tersenyum puas ke arah Rin.

Miku lalu mengambil baju Rin yang berserakan ke mana-mana dan memberikannya kepada Rin.

"Cepat pasang bajumu," ucap Miku singkat.

"Eeeeh? Jadi, ini tidak dilanjutkan?" ucap Rin agak sedikit kecewa.

"Lanjutannya nanti saja, ya? Kau masih pemula, jadi, nanti aku akan mengajarimu macam-macam hal," jawab Miku dengan senyum sumringah.

Rin nampak kaget, dan bertanya lagi pada Miku.

"Ja-jadi ini masih berlanjut?"

"Tentu, aku akan memberimu lebih banyak _lesson_ lagi mulai sekarang."

Rin diam dan tak bergeming, sebuah senyum polos nampak menghiasi pipinya. Cepat-cepat ia memasang bajunya, dan setelah itu, ia berpamitan pulang setelah mendapatkan pengajaran tentang bagaimana yuri itu sebenarnya. Dan, jika mengingat-ingat akan hal itu, wajah Rin menjadi merah sendiri karenanya.

_~Fin~_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Fyuh~ *ngelap keringet* akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Oiya, Maroo ingin bilang bahwa fic ini adalah sebuah request, tapi maaf kalau fic-nya terkesan kurang dalam dan hanya mengutamakan adegan 'iya-iya' nya saja. Karena sesuai judulnya, ini adalah yuri lesson. Sekian dari Maroo, buat yang nggak suka, mohon maafkan Maroo****, dan jika ada yang ingin nge-flame, akan Maroo terima dengan hati lapang. ^^**


End file.
